


These Streets of Ours

by calikocat



Series: Dragon Verse: The Missing [7]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, The Streets of San Francisco
Genre: Dragons, Gen, M/M, Original Child Characters, Rare Pairings, Triggers, Verbal Abuse, character backstory, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: Mike stared at the younger man in disbelief.  “You're telling me she murdered her husband, and then called the police?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: CSI and The Streets of San Francisco don't belong to me.
> 
> Note 1: I'm probably the only person to have ever written a Mike Stone/Steve Keller fic. I blame the flower Mike gave Steve in season 2 episode 19; it’s the damn flower's fault.
> 
> Note 2: I didn't realize until I was 4 pages into this fic that my dates were off. Sara's mom killed her father in 1984... In this verse, however, that particular event happened in 1980. Also in canon her family lived/ran a bed-and-breakfast more than an hour outside of San Francisco. In this verse, however, that bed-and-breakfast is much closer, just outside the city.
> 
> Note 3: Possible trigger warning for anyone with an abusive past (abusive parents or otherwise). If you're familiar with Sara Sidle's backstory in CSI keep it in mind. I don't make it any worse than what she described, but as one reader pointed out this might trigger a few people and that was not my intention.

These Streets of Ours  
calikocat

Word count: 4671

XXX

“How are you holding up? And be honest.”

“Honest? What's that supposed to mean my boy? I'm always honest.”

Steve shot him a look and a smirk as he handed Mike a clean and soapy plate. “Oh yeah, you're always honest. After I drag it out of you.”

Mike huffed and rinsed off the plate before putting it in the drain rack. “I'm fine.”

“It’s not any different than when she was at college.”

“Of course it is Steve. She's not at college now, she's back in San Francisco and she should be at home.”

Steve bumped their hips together and handed him the next plate. “We don't really have the room.”

“No I guess not. Not with Jamie.” Mike sighed and rinsed the plate. “Maybe we should get a bigger house.”

“Now Mike we've had this conversation. This is the home you and Helen made together, the home where Jeannie grew up. It’s the only home Jamie knows.”

“You've never thought about the two of us...three of us making a new start in a new home?”

“No, I love this house. Its home: for Jamie, for you, and for me. Jeannie still thinks so too, she just likes to live on her own. She's at that age Mike.”

“Like you when we met?”

“Of course. I was a hotshot rookie remember, making my mark on the world. And now she's a hotshot architect, doing the same.”

“I suppose...and she's over all the time anyway.”

“Why wouldn't she be? Her family is here.”

Mike laughed. “I remember how shocked she was when I told her she was going to be a big sister. She asked me what favors I had to call in to adopt a new bundle of joy at my age.”

“Who was more surprised when you laid that egg, you or Dan?”

“Well it certainly surprised the poor boy when I changed on the job in that alley in the middle of a stake out and did it.”

Steve handed him a glass to rinse. “No more surprised than I was when you changed for the first time.”

“Yeah but I didn't lay an egg right in front of you.” He rinsed the glass and put it in the rack. “That the last of them?”

Steve swished his hand through the dishwater and came up with a single tiny fork, made for a child's hand. He grinned, scrubbed it, and handed it over. “That's the last of them.”

Mike grinned back, leaned in for a kiss, and took the fork so he could rinse it. “Well alright.”

“I'll lock up.”

“Okay, I'll check on Jamie.”

Steve dried his hands with the dish towel then he tossed it to Mike before leaving the kitchen to check all the doors. Mike dried his own hands and left the towel draped over the edge of the counter before exiting the kitchen, turning off the light as he did. He heard Steve moving through the house, checking the backdoor as he peeked into Jamie's room. She was already asleep in her crib, her small blond head shining in the dim yellow of the nightlight Jeannie had bought her. Across the room was the twin bed Jeannie slept on when she stayed over.

The front door rattled a bit, the sound of Steve confirming it was locked. Then he was at Mike's side. “She out?”

“Yeah. They grow up fast huh? Two years old already.”

“And the best is yet to come.” Steve leaned into him with a soft smile, and fluttered his lashes. “You coming to bed soon?”

“Yeah, in a minute.”

“I'll be waiting.” Steve looked at their sleeping daughter one more time, the soft smile turning proud. “We made something beautiful Mike.”

“Yes we did, but I'll tell you what.”

“What?”

“I'm not laying another egg until Jamie there is at least eighteen and in college.”

“You want to space them out then.”

“Well like we just said, we don't have room for more than one kid at a time.”

Steve chuckled and slipped an arm around him in a brief hug. “You just don't like being pregnant.” And then he slipped away, still laughing.

Mike let him laugh, it was true after all, and he’d been especially grumpy while pregnant with Jamie. At first he hadn't known what was happening...but when the morning sickness started he'd been forced to dig out the ancient journals. No way could he have gone to a doctor in his condition. Too many questions and he didn't want to expose the existence of dragons.

So he'd kept quiet about it and cut out his morning coffee and left all the running around to Dan. Luckily no one really commented on his weight gain; people in general expected older cops to pack on the pounds, especially a cop at his age. That combined with dodging bullets while carrying a bundle of joy had made for a miserable three months. It also hadn't been the best way to bring Dan into the big secret, poor boy had been nearly scared to death when Mike had gone into labor in that alley.

They'd lucked out in a way, the perp they'd been waiting on had never showed and the alley had been dark. Dan, once he'd gotten himself over the shock, had made an excellent midwife; catching the egg in his jacket so it wouldn't hit the ground and break. From there it had been a mad scramble to get him home with the egg.

It hadn't been easy...he'd had to take a leave of absence after that, leaving the case in his partner's capable hands. Dan had learned so much in the two years they'd worked together at that point that Mike had no qualms about leaving the responsibility with him.

Mike pulled the door almost closed so they'd hear Jamie if she needed them and turned out the living room light as he passed through it on the way to his and Steve's room. His much younger mate was already in bed, propped up and holding a book. He smiled at the sight of Steve, perpetually young because of their bond, glad that his boyish looks helped them avoid any sort of scandal when Jamie had been born.

The truth of her birth would have had all kinds of nut jobs coming out of the woodwork after them. The lie they'd concocted wasn't good, but it was the best they could do; and it was more believable that a one night stand of Steve's would leave a baby in his arms than if Mike had claimed the same.

“You're thinking too much.”

Mike nodded and finally came into the room. “You're probably right.” He sat in the chair in the corner and took off his shoes, putting them beside Steve's. Then he stripped, putting his clothes in the hamper beside the chair and slipped his nightgown on. Call him old fashioned, he just didn't like to sleep in the nude. “I thought you were ready for bed?” Mike asked, settling beside him.

“I am, as you can see I'm in bed.”

“Okay then smart guy, I guess I'll just turn off my lamp so we can turn in.” He reached for his lamp, but Steve moved too fast and he suddenly had his lap full of the younger man. Unlike Mike, Steve was nude and grinning down at him. “So you don't want to turn in.”

Steve leaned in for a kiss. “Not yet.”

xxx

“That is never going to get old.” Steve muttered, mouthing at Mike's shoulder, it was bare, his nightgown on the other side of the bed.

“It already is my boy; humankind has been doing that sort of thing for a long, long time.”

Steve shifted in his lap, managing to keep Mike inside of him. “It doesn't feel old; it feels brand new every time.”

“I suppose it does.”

Steve leaned in for another kiss when the phone beside them rang. “If there's one thing I don't miss about having a badge it’s those late night callouts.”

“You never know, it could be for you.”

“Hardly Mike, University professors don't get emergency calls in the middle of the night.” It rang again. “Better get it before it wakes up Jamie.”

“Right.” Mike reached for the phone. “Lieutenant Stone.”

“Hey Mike, hope I'm not interrupting anything,” Dan said.

“No, we just finished.”

Dan laughed. “Lucky you.” Then his tone sobered up. “We've got a bad one Mike.”

“Give me the address Dan.” Steve reached for the pad and pencil they kept by the bed and Mike wrote down the information his partner gave him. “I'm on my way.” He hung up and looked at Steve still in his lap. “I've got to go, there's been a murder.”

“I know. Be careful out there.”

“I'm always careful.” They kissed again before Steve lifted up off of Mike's lap, Mike finally slipping out of him. “Get some sleep Steve.” Steve smiled and curled up under the sheets like a contented cat.

xxx

Once he was out of the city it didn't take Mike long at all to get to the Sidle house, a rather large three story house. It was quaint and old fashioned looking with light blue wooden siding surrounded by weeping willows. Mike imagined it would look much better without the crime scene fanfare.

He parked his car next to the coroner’s wagon and made his way to the house, pausing when he saw Dan kneeling at the back of an ambulance. “Dan!”

Dan stood and waved at him, meeting him halfway. “You made good time.”

“What have we got? One murder and one attempted?”

“One murder, Oliver Sidle. Wife stabbed him to death.”

That had Mike stopping in his tracks. “Did she give a reason? Were there witnesses?”

His partner's eyes darkened and Mike knew he wasn't going to like the answer Dan was going to give him. “The son Shawn wasn't home, but the daughter was.”

Oh no. “She didn't...”

Dan nodded. “She saw most of it.”

“How old is she?”

“She's twelve.”

“Name?”

“Sara, she's in the back of the ambulance with a social worker...poor kid hasn't let go of the woman's hand.”

“Who called it in?”

“The wife.”

Mike stared at the younger man in disbelief. “You're telling me she murdered her husband, and then called the police?”

“That's what I'm telling you.”

“My God.”

“We've got her in a squad car but the ambulance guys want us to take her to the nearest hospital.”

Mike raised his brows. “She hurt?”

Dan shook his head. “No...She hasn't said anything since she called for help. It’s like she's shut down.”

“You think that's what happened or maybe she's working on an insanity plea?”

Dan looked toward the squad car that had a woman in the backseat. She was staring ahead, face blank in the swirling lights. “Honestly I don't know; I don't have a minor in psychology like Steve.”

“Well if she's not talking now go ahead and let the boys take her to the hospital, we'll go look at the body.”

“Come on then, it’s in the kitchen.”

“Makes sense, kitchen knife?”

“Yep.”

Dan led the way, past the ambulance where a little girl with brown hair and wide eyes was sitting. She watched them walk by and never said a word, her hand hanging on tight to the woman sitting beside her.

“Poor thing.” His partner didn't comment, just kept walking leading Mike inside the large house. “Pretty big for a family of four.”

“Didn't you see the sign at the drive?”

“No what did it say?”

“Sunset Sidle Bed & Breakfast.”

“A bed and breakfast huh? No customers around?”

“Last ones checked out this morning.”

They stopped just inside the kitchen, the body sprawled on the tile floor by a chair. Mike frowned at the covered corpse. “Was he sitting in the chair when she attacked him?”

“Coroner said the first stab was in the back of the right shoulder. It looks like he tried to stand and defend himself. Only she managed to stab him six more times.”

“Well if she attacked him from behind then it certainly wasn't self defense, and not if she stabbed him seven times in all.”

Dan nodded. “There aren't any nearby neighbors to question.”

“You hoping for a character witness or two?” Mike asked and Dan nodded. “Any friends?”

“I'll get on it.”

“Have you been through the rest of the house Dan?”

“Not yet.”

“Well do it.”

Dan gave him a small smile. “You going to talk to the daughter?”

“I'm going to give it a try.”

 

The squad car with Laura Sidle in the back had left for the hospital; her daughter Sara was still sitting in the back of the ambulance, the social worker beside her, their hands still clasped. “Sara, my name is Lieutenant Mike Stone, I'm a police officer.” The little girl just looked at him and a sick chill went through Mike. It had been a long time since he'd seen a child with such haunted eyes. Something more than a stabbing had happened in the Sunset Sidle Bed and Breakfast.

“She hasn't said a word since I arrived, Lieutenant.” The social worker told him.

He nodded at her. “Sara, did you see what happened to your daddy?” Again there was no response and Mike ruffled her hair. “Where is she going to stay tonight?”

“We've got a bed set up for her...and tomorrow I'll look for openings in nearby foster homes.”

“You'll keep me informed on where you send her so I can check on her later?”

She nodded. “Of course Lieutenant.”

“Thanks.” He looked into Sara's eyes again. “I'll see you later Sara, we'll talk when you're feeling better.”

xxx

The next morning was their usual rush. Mike was up first, despite his late night interruption, fixing the coffee and cooking. Steve was out of bed next, getting dressed and making sure Jamie was up and at the table for breakfast. Between the two of them they got her fed and dressed so Steve could drop her off at the sitter's on his way to the University. He had his briefcase in one hand, Jamie on his hip and Mike saw him out with a kiss, it lasted a little longer than he meant for it too. Jamie giggled at them and demanded her own kiss from Mike and then they were out the door.

Mike watched them go down the steps to the street with a smile; though he was a little sad he couldn't kiss his man out in the open. There was still so much stigma around homosexuality that they didn't dare bring their relationship to light. The only reason their charade was holding up was because the world thought Steve was a single father who needed his former partner and mentor to help raise his daughter. Many people probably thought that Steve and Jean would someday end up together. How wrong they were.

He kept watch while Steve put his briefcase in the front passenger seat before strapping Jamie into her car seat in the back. Mike had hope the world would change; he certainly had since he'd saved Steve. When the change had come over him he had tried to push Steve away, he hadn't even told Jeannie what had happened. Foolish on his part but his dear Helen hadn't been gone that long and he wasn't quite ready to move on. Steve, however, had been a bit freaked out about the dragon thing and had gone to Jean for answers. Then the two of them had cornered him for an explanation, both wondering why he was risking his life by not bonding with Steve.

He'd left without a word then and gone straight to Tim. At that time he'd never been happier to have a close friend who was a bishop. He'd confessed everything to his old friend, not in the confessional, but in Tim's chambers. Tim had listened and then called him a fool to run away from his soulmate. Dragons had been given an advantage directly from God, the ability to know who their soulmate was without a doubt. Mike had argued that the ability to find a Dragon's soulmate came not from God but from a spell Dragons in the past had done. Tim agreed, but counter argued that since God made Dragons to defend humanity in case the unthinkable happened, that the angels turned against them that they deserved to have their soulmates to get them through the coming holy war.

Mike didn't have anything to respond to that, and he'd gone home to find Jeannie sound asleep in her room...and Steve waiting for him in his bed. The rest was history...the biggest regret they had was that Tim hadn't lived to see little Jamie come into the world. The other was that they couldn't live more openly, if only for their daughter's sake. Mike hoped that someday they could. Maybe someday things would change, maybe they'd even live to see it, bonded pairs lived a long time after all.

xxx

Dan was already at his desk and hard at work chasing down information on the phone when Mike came in. He deposited his coat, hat, and suit jacket on the stand in his office before helping himself to a cup of coffee. Dan hung up the phone and grinned at him. “Ya know the coffee from the machine down the hall is better than the crud in that pot.”

“It’s also more expensive, and at this point if I drank decent coffee here in the station my body might go into shock and we wouldn't get any work done. You find anything?”

“Just the guests who had checked out before the murder.”

“Oh yeah? Where are they at?”

“They live here in the city; they were at the Sidle house for a weekend getaway.”

“You have an address?”

Dan held up a piece of paper. “You want to tag along?”

“You bet I do, let’s go.” Mike left his coffee on Dan's desk. “That is some awful coffee.” 

Dan laughed and stood. “Come on Mike, I'll drive.”

 

They took the car to a narrow townhouse in a more upscale neighborhood than either of them could ever afford. Dan knocked on the door and after about a minute he rang the doorbell. Another minute later a man answered the door. “Yes?”

Dan showed the man his badge. “Eric Samuels?”

“Yes?”

“I'm Inspector Robins, this is Lieutenant Stone.”

“Police?” Samuels asked.

“Yes Mr. Samuels, could we talk inside?”

He nodded and let them in, a woman's voice called from deeper in the house. “Eric? Honey who was it?”

“The police, Maggie.”

A woman just a shade younger than Eric Samuels paused in the opposite doorway. “Police?”

“Yes Mrs. Samuels.” Mike smiled at her.

“What would the police want with us?”

“The two of you stayed at the Sunset Sidle Bed and Breakfast this past weekend is that correct?” Dan asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Samuels said. “Is there a crime in that?”

“No sir, there is not; the crime occurred after the two of you checked out.”

“Then how can we help you Lieutenant? We obviously weren't witnesses.”

Dan had his notepad out. “No, but you can tell us about the family, what were they like?”

“The boy was certainly something, coming and going at all hours. Sara though, she's such a bright child, her parents certainly are proud of her.”

“Smart is she?” Mike asked.

“Oh they went on about her, Lieutenant.” Mrs. Samuels smiled. “She's two grades ahead of other children her age.”

“Is that so? What can you tell me about Oliver and Laura Sidle?”

The couple shared a look and Eric Samuels put on a false smile. “Not much...Mrs. Sidle is a wonderful cook, and Mr. Sidle keeps the place in good repair. We had a wonderful weekend with them.”

“Until that last night.”

“Maggie!”

Mrs. Samuels had her hand on her hip and glared at her husband. “Don't you use that tone with me. If that man hurt his wife or children we will not cover it up.”

Dan frowned. “What makes you think Oliver Sidle would hurt his family?”

“The way that man yelled at poor Laura I thought for sure he was going to hit her. And right in front of their daughter! That poor girl didn't even blink; like that kind of scene was normal.”

“Maggie, it’s none of our business.”

“Eric, if you had ever yelled at me like that I'd have left you on the spot.”

Eric Samuels sighed. “I know that, but...what exactly is this about?”

“It seems Laura Sidle finally had enough.” Mike told them. “She stabbed her husband to death last night.”

“Dear God.”

Maggie Samuels scoffed. “Couldn't have happened to a more deserving fellow.”

xxx

They spent the rest of the day tracking down friends of the Sidles, all of them painted a much different picture than the Samuels had. All of them swore the Sidles were a normal happy couple.

“Anyone track down the son?”

Dan shook his head. “He hasn't turned up yet, but by now he's sure to have heard about the murder.”

“You think he could be hiding out?”

“Kid is eighteen; he could have decided it was a good time to leave home.”

“Especially if the Samuels were right and everything at the Sidle house wasn't as rosy as people want us to believe.”

“You going to talk to the girl today, Mike?”

Mike shook his head. “Not today...you saw her last night poor kid was traumatized. No I'll let give her a little more time to snap out of it before I talk to her.”

“So what do we do now?”

“Well Dan we could always go to the hospital and see if Laura Sidle is ready to talk.”

Dan smiled. “I'll drive.”

xxx

Before they were allowed to see Laura Sidle a nurse directed them to a modest office with a wooden desk. One wall was lined with shelves full of books on psychology and brain functions and any number of things that Steve would have found fascinating. Steve also would have understood the contents to the letter with his degree. 

Mike and Dan bypassed the books, each sitting in a chair in front of the desk and waited for the doctor to join them. They didn't have to wait long; the doctor came in a minute later with a clipboard and closed the door behind him.

“Sorry to keep you waiting gentlemen.”

“No problem Doc we just got here.”

The doctor, Doctor Weisman according to the name plate, settled behind his desk. “So what can I do for the San Francisco Police today?”

“Well Doctor you can tell us about Laura Sidle.”

“Detective-”

Mike interrupted him. “It’s Lieutenant. Lieutenant Stone and Inspector Robins.”

“Lieutenant I've barely begun with Mrs. Sidle.”

“Is she talking at least?” Dan asked. “She wouldn't say a word last night. No one has heard her speak since she called for help after she killed her husband.”

“She did wake up screaming earlier, we had to restrain her and give her a sedative.”

Mike frowned. “So she's not up to a conversation.”

“It was a mild sedative, she's still conscious.”

“Can you tell us anything?” Dan asked him.

“Not really, just that she's deeply traumatized and I suggest she be sent to a facility where she can get proper care and treatment.”

“And you can't do that here?”

“Not to the best of my ability. I can make a tentative diagnosis with a little more time and observation, but an asylum might just be the best place for her.”

Dan shook his head. “Doctor, she’s accused of killing her husband last night, in front of their twelve year old daughter.”

“I understand that, and I would suggest the daughter see a psychiatrist if you have one on staff after what she witnessed.”

Mike nodded. “We'll keep that in mind, but we need to know what led up to Laura Sidle killing her husband. We're getting two different stories from their friends and the guests that were staying at their bed and breakfast.”

“Oh?”

“Their friends paint a picture of a happy home life,” Dan told him.

“And the guests?”

“Oliver Sidle was verbally abusive...we don't know about physical abuse yet.”

“Well she had no bruises...we can do some tests, x-rays, see if there are any old breaks.”

“Could a history of abuse, even just verbal lead to something like this? Could the lady have just snapped?”

“Anything's possible, Lieutenant.”

“Call us if you get anything concrete would you?”

“Of course.”

They all stood and shook hands, but Dan asked one more question. “May we see her?”

Doctor Weisman nodded. “For a few minutes.”

 

Laura Sidle was in a small room by herself; her wrists were strapped to the sides of the bed with padded cuffs. She seemed as quiet and vacant as she had the night before. Mike sat by the bed and spoke softly, Dan stood back and watched.

“Mrs. Sidle.” No response. “Laura.” The woman blinked and confused brown eyes sought him out, following his voice to his face. “Hello there. We met last night, do you remember?”

Laura frowned and shook her head. “No.” Her voice was rough, probably from the screaming the Doctor had mentioned. “Sorry.”

“That's alright... Do you remember anything about last night?”

Another shake of her head and her frown deepened. “I... Where's Sara?”

“She's safe.”

“Good, that's good.”

“Mrs. Sidle...do you remember what happened to your husband?”

A fine tremor started in her hands and she moved her arms, as if she were trying to reach for her face or possibly hug herself. It was hard to tell with the restraints foiling her movements. “Did something...what...” She trailed off and the shaking got worse. “I don't...I don't remember...” Tears started to slide down her cheeks. “Was it bad?”

“Yes Mrs. Sidle, it was very bad.” She started to sob and Mike pulled out his handkerchief to dab at her eyes. “Easy, easy now.” Mike wiped her tears away and gave her a small smile. “That's it, you just rest now Mrs. Sidle, and we'll come see you again when you're feeling better. Okay?”

She nodded and offered up a weak smile as he put his handkerchief away and followed Dan out of the room. His partner looked at him as Mike closed the door. “What do you think Mike? Think she remembers what she did?”

“No Dan, I don't think she remembers any part of last night.”

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

These Streets of Ours  
calikocat

Word count: 3595

XXX

“You don't worry about a thing; your students need those office, hours buddy boy.”

Steve's voice came over the line to him, exasperation in his tone. _“I know, but it would be nice if they didn't wait until the absolute last minute to meet with me.”_

“From what you've told me college life can be hectic, I bet their schedules are as full as yours. Now you just concentrate on helping out the next generation of crime fighters. Dan and I will pick up Jamie after we run to the store.”

_“If you're sure Mike.”_

“Of course I'm sure, besides, Jamie loves her Uncle Dan. I'll see you when you get home.”

_“See you then.”_

Mike hung up and poked his head out of his office and into the bull pen. “Hey Dan.”

Dan looked up from the report he was working on. “Yeah Mike?”

“Finish that up would you?”

“We have somewhere to be?”

“Yep, the grocery store, and then we're picking up Jamie. You're invited to dinner of course.”

Dan grinned. “That sounds like a bribe.”

“How is dinner a bribe?”

“You want me to watch Jamie while you cook.”

“Two year olds can get into all sorts of trouble if they're left alone, besides, single guy like you should appreciate a home cooked meal.”

“Give me a minute and I'll have this filed.”

“Great, I'll call Jeannie.”

xxx

Mike peeked into the living room where Dan sat on the floor with Jamie, a set of blocks partially scattered on the carpet in front of them. The rest of the blocks were connected into a tower in Dan's hands. “Did she build that or you?”

“Me.” He replied. “This is the third one I've put together.”

“What happened to the other two?”

Dan handed the small tower to Jamie who grinned and tore it apart in a second. “That. I think she's going to go in the opposite direction from Jean.”

“So you don't think she'll be an architect?”

“Nope, demolition all the way.”

“At least the pay will be good.” He ducked back into the kitchen to finish up.

“You don't sound very enthused about that,” Dan called to him.

“I don't like the idea of either of my daughters around explosives. You two better start cleaning up, dinner is almost ready and I'll need help setting the table.”

“Got it. What do you think Jamie, think you can help Uncle Dan find all the blocks and put them in the bin?”

“Yep!”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

Mike laughed to himself as he listened to his partner and daughter as they scurried about the living room picking up the blocks and putting the small toy bin under the end table. Then footsteps went to the bathroom where he heard running water and laughter, a moment later and he heard them at the table. “When you get her strapped into her chair come give me a hand.”

Dan appeared at his side and opened the upper cabinet to retrieve the plates. “Smells good.”

“Of course it does, I'm an excellent cook.”

The young man grinned and returned to the table to set it, just as the door opened, and Dan greeted the new arrival. “Welcome home Steve.”

“Looks like I'm just in time.” Steve said. “That steak I smell?”

“It is.” Dan confirmed.

“Great! And how is my little angel?”

“Daddy home!”

“Yep, Daddy's home.” There was loud kissing noises and little girl giggles before Steve made his way into the kitchen to kiss Mike. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Mike kissed him back and handed the bowl of mashed potatoes to him. “Jeanie couldn't make it; she's working toward a deadline.”

“Its tough getting your foot in and working your way up, but I'm sure the building plans she's working on will wow her bosses.”

“Dan thinks Jamie is going to go into demolitions.”

Steve grinned. “Wouldn't that be something? Jamie can blow up the old buildings and Jeanie can build the new ones.”

“So you're going to encourage an interest in explosives?”

Steve just kept up his grin and winked at him.

xxx

Dan earned both his dinner and desert keeping Jamie occupied that evening. Before dinner he'd played with her, encouraging her possible future in demolition. After dinner he got her cleaned up and brushed her teeth, the young man was definitely Jamie's favorite babysitter. By the time Dan had her ready for bed, Mike and Steve had the leftovers put away and the dishes done. Jamie gave him a slobbery goodbye kiss, still smelling like her kid’s toothpaste and Mike locked the door behind him. A quick bedtime story later and their own baby kisses and Jamie was down for the night.

An hour later Mike had the TV on low, watching an old movie while Steve was at the dining table grading papers.

“You know Dan will make a good father someday.”

Steve barely looked up from his students' work. “Yeah.”

“And a good husband I expect.”

“Uh huh.”

“Maybe in a few years Jeannie will take notice of that.”

Suddenly he had Steve's full attention. “You want Dan for a son-in-law? I thought a cop was the last kind of guy you wanted her with.”

“I didn't want her with that hot-dog that took crazy risks.”

“But you're okay with her dating someone like Dan.”

“Of course.”

Steve rolled his eyes and redirected his attention to the last paper in front of him, aware that Mike's attention was on him and not the movie. He noted the last the mistake on the paper with his red pen, which his students hated, wrote a comment or two about the young lady's improvement and capped the pen.

“They doing better?”

Steve nodded as he stood and stretched, arms reaching for the ceiling and back popping, the groan of relief escaped him before he could quell it. “I think a few are going to drop my class after this assignment though.”

“Is that good or bad?”

“Good, the ones that drop it weren't taking it seriously anyway.”

“So they wouldn't make good cops?”

“Not everyone can be a detective, nor can everyone work vice or homicide.” He smiled at Mike and kicked his shoes off before taking a step toward his dragon. “One of my dropouts is going into forensics; the lab needs bright minds too.”

“Just a different kind of bright mind than profiling.”

“Yeah.”

“The future of the police force is gonna be a horse of a different color isn't it?”

“Not so different.” Steve straddled Mike's lap and leaned in for a kiss.

“Buddy boy, different's not so bad.”

xxx

A brief knock on his open door made him look up from the never ending paperwork on his desk. Dan was in the doorway, his own paperwork in hand. “What is it Dan?”

He motioned to his desk in the bullpen, Nina Alders, the social worker from the Sidle case was sitting beside it. “Ms. Alders is here.”

“Well show the lady in.”

He nodded and went to her, spoke briefly and she stood with a small smile before entering Mike's office. “Lieutenant Stone.”

“Good morning Ms. Alders, what can I do for you?” He motioned to one of the chairs in front of him.

“I wanted to update you on Sara.”

“How is she doing?”

“She's been placed with a temporary family here in the city; it was an emergency placement so she won't be there long.” She pulled a card out of her purse and handed it to him. “My card, the address of her foster home is on the back. I know you wanted to speak to her again.”

“You didn't answer my question.”

“Well...she hasn't said anything about what happened...but she is talking now.”

“Well that's something. Would you mind if we stopped by and see her for ourselves?”

“Not at all. The sooner she starts talking about that night the better off she'll be.” She paused for a second, a small frown appearing on her face. “I don't suppose you can tell me how her mother is doing?”

“All I can say is she's getting the care she needs, much as her daughter is.”

“That actually puts my mind at ease.” She smiled and stood. “Call me if you need me Lieutenant.”

“Thank you Ms. Alders, we'll be in touch.” She left with a nod and waved to Dan as she exited the bull pen. Dan waved back and stood when Mike beckoned in with a wave of his own. “Any luck on the son yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Well keep on it; I'm going to check on Sara.” He glanced at the card and the name of the family she'd been placed with. “And meet with Mr. and Mrs. Jeffry.”

“Her foster parents?” 

“Yeah.” Mike rose and pocketed the card. “Hold down the fort, I'll be back soon.”

Dan gave him a salute and headed back to his desk and phone where he'd been trying to find Shawn Sidle through his friends. Mike grabbed his jacket, overcoat and hat and headed out, hoping that Sara was ready to talk to someone about what she'd witnessed.

xxx

Mike found the address Nina Alders had given him with ease. It was in a neighborhood not so different from his own, though the hills weren't quite so steep. That meant fewer steps to reach the front porch. When he got to the door it opened before he could knock.

“Lieutenant Stone?” The woman asked, she had graying hair, though her face was still youthful.

“Yes ma'am, Mrs. Jeffrys?”

“Deirdre, please. May I see some ID?” Mike showed her his ID and badge and she nodded. “Thank you. I have breakfast and coffee if you're interested.”

“I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee, but that's not why I'm here.”

“Sara is around back, come with me.” He followed her inside, shutting the door as he did. The inside of the house was strictly middle class, the furniture in the living room at least ten years old but well cared for. There was a breeze running through the room, accelerated by a ceiling fan causing the drapes that framed an open sliding door to move.

That sliding door led to the back porch where there was a table and chairs protected by an awning from the warming morning sun. At that that table with a half eaten stack of pancakes and a glass of milk was Sara Sidle. Deirdre didn't reach out to touch the girl until she came around into Sara's field of vision, and then it was only a light touch on her shoulder that was barely even there.

“Sara.” Sara's gaze moved from the picturesque view of San Francisco to Deirdre. “You have a visitor.” Sara turned to look at Mike; there was no recognition in her eyes.

He stepped closer and leaned down a little, closer to her eye level. “Hello Sara, I'm Lieutenant Stone, you can call me Mike. I guess you don't remember me.” She shook her head. “We met the other night at your house.”

“I'm sorry.”

“No need to be sorry Sara.”

“Why don't you sit down Lieutenant, and I'll get you a cup of coffee.”

He nodded at Deirdre. “Thank you.” She went back inside and he sat across from Sara. “Those pancakes look delicious; did Mrs. Jeffry make those for you?”

“Yes.”

“Sara, do you know why I'm here?”

“Yes, you want to talk about my parents.”

“That's right. Do you think you can?”

Sara frowned and looked away from him, her eyes going back to the view. “I didn't know it would be different.”

“What's different Sara?”

“Mr. Jeffry doesn't yell.”

Mike felt his heart skip a beat. “What do you mean?”

“I thought all daddies yelled.”

“Did your daddy yell a lot?” She nodded. “At your mommy?”

She nodded again. “Mr. Jeffry doesn't make Mrs. Jeffry cry.” Sara turned her face back to him and her confusion broke his heart. “Is it supposed to be this way?”

“Yes Sara, daddies shouldn't yell at mommies and make them cry every day.”

“Is my mommy in trouble?”

“I'll be honest with you Sara, we're still trying to figure that out, and I'll let you know when we do. In the mean time, if you need anything here's my card.” He took a card out of his wallet and handed it to her. “You can reach my office at that number, and my home phone is on the back. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good girl.”

xxx

When Mike got back to the station there was a young man sitting in his office. He looked enough like Sara and Laura that the boy could only be Shawn Sidle. Mike didn't go in right away; instead he stopped by Dan's desk.

“That the Sidle boy?”

“Yeah.”

“He say anything?”

“No and I haven't asked him anything.”

“Well why not?”

Dan gave him a familiar cheeky grin. “I was waiting for you, Boss.”

Mike scoffed. “Well come on then, let’s see what he has to say.” He strode into his office, putting his hat, overcoat and suit jacket on the hat stand, the boy jumped, a little startled at his sudden entrance. “Sorry about that, it’s Shawn isn't it?”

“Yes sir.”

He held out his hand. “Lieutenant Mike Stone, you've already met Inspector Dan Robbins.”

Shawn accepted the handshake. “Yeah, he said I could wait in your office.”

“That's fine, let’s get started shall we?” Mike sat in his chair, and Dan came in, closing the door behind him, and then he leaned against the wall. “Now Shawn...we've interviewed a lot of people about your parents.”

“Okay.”

“Your neighbors and your parents’ friends told us that your family was perfect, picturesque even.” Dan said. “But the most recent guests we've tracked down that stayed in your bed & breakfast told us a different story.”

“And?”

“Son we just want the truth.” Mike told him. “Whatever it is.”

“Dad was an ass. Always down on Mom, the littlest thing could set him off.”

“And this happened every day?” Dan asked.

“Pretty much, I'm surprised Mom didn't snap sooner...I just never thought she'd go that far.”

Mike frowned. “And you got out of there as soon as you could, and left your sister in that piece of hell?”

“What was I supposed to do? If I took her the old man would have had me arrested for kidnapping. It’s not like I could take her in legally.”

“Why not?” Dan asked. “You're eighteen.”

“I'm staying with my girlfriend and we're both working part time to make the rent on a tiny apartment with one bedroom. And I've got a minor record from when I got caught with some marijuana. No judge in the country would give me custody of Sara and Dad knew that.”

Dan shook his head in disbelief. “You could have told someone.”

“Everyone who knows...who knew my Dad thought he was a saint. It’s not like we all walked around with bruises and black eyes. Then maybe they'd have believed me if I'd tried.” He took a breath, face red in anger. “Is Sara okay?'

Dan was just as angry. “She watched your mother stab your father seven times, what do you think?”

Shawn looked away and Mike sighed. “I saw Sara today, she's in shock...but not because of the murder she witnessed. The foster parents she was placed with don't fight or yell and it’s made her very confused.”

“I felt the same way the first time I met my girlfriend's parents. I didn't know married couples could be that peaceful.”

Dan's face softened, and Mike wondered how long it would take to undo the damage that Oliver Sidle had done to his children.

xxx

A sharp whistle of appreciation caught Steve's attention and he looked up from the papers he was gathering into his brief case. One of his students, a Nicky Caruso, gave him a wink and a thumb up, Steve frowned until he saw Jeannie walking toward him. “Jeannie, this is a surprise...what's in the bag?”

“Lunch.”

“You mind if we eat in my office?”

“That was the plan.”

He grinned and offered her his arm, scooping up the briefcase with his other hand. “Go Prof, you got great taste!”

Steve lost the grin and frowned at Caruso. “That could be considered sexual harassment Mr. Caruso, which would be an especially bad idea since her father is a cop.” 

Caruso held up his hands and headed toward the exit of the lecture hall. “No harm meant Professor Keller.”

“Little harsh weren't you?” 

Steve shook his head and steered them toward a different exit. “Best to nip that kind of behavior before it gets out of hand. So, what did you bring me?”

“Oh, just a couple of specialty sandwiches from one of your favorite delis.”

“You're an angel in disguise Jean.”

“Of course I am.” She laughed and hugged him a bit closer. “But I'm an angel with an ulterior motive.”

“Oh?”

“What can you tell me about the case Mike and Dan are working on?”

“Jeannie, I'm not a cop anymore and I'm not Mike's partner. I'm not privy to that information and if I did know something I wouldn't talk about it.”

“Oh come on Steve, I know its hitting them pretty hard.”

He pulled away to dig out his keys and unlock his office door, flicking the light on. “Close the door, I've got some sodas in the mini fridge.”

She did and sat on the couch tucked against the wall. “Steve.”

“Look, all I know is that it was bad and there was a witness.”

“Is the witness in danger?”

“No...It’s complicated Jeannie.”

“Then you do know all about it.”

“Now listen, when I get home Mike and I don't talk about his work if we can help it. Especially not in front of Jamie. When we're at home we concentrate on her, and us.”

“You like your bubble, your private little world.”

“I do, we do. It keeps us sane.”

“Okay...but you won't mind if I step into that bubble of yours and cook dinner for the three of you tonight?”

“Now why would we mind that?”

xxx

Mike hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his face and eyes, glad the day was almost over. A rap at his door made him groan, “Come in.”

“Mike?”

“What is it Dan?”

“You about done with your half of the list?”

He sighed and dropped his hands from his face and looked at his partner wearily. “Yes; and every person I talked to said the same thing.”

Dan sat in the guest chair. “Oliver Sidle was a hard case, always yelling at his wife.”

“And Laura was a saint for putting up with it.” Mike added.

“I guess even saints have their breaking point.”

“Well Dan that's the thing, saints were people too, they didn't become saints until after they were dead and someone petitioned to have them issued into sainthood.”

“Well everyone I talked to offered to act as a character witness on Laura Sidle's behalf... Think that will be enough to keep her out of prison?”

“Maybe, but she'll be in one institution or another for a long time.”

“It’s better than prison Mike.”

“There's more than one kind of prison, I think Laura Sidle just traded one prison for another.”

Dan blinked and his eyes dulled a bit. “I hadn't thought of it like that.”

The phone rang then and Mike picked it up. “Stone.”

_“Hey Mike, I just picked up Jamie and we're going to get dinner started. Would you mind picking up some wine?”_

“Now Jeannie you don't have to do that.”

_“Too late, I already have the entire menu planned and Steve is going to pick up desert on his way home.”_

“Uh-oh. Sounds like you and your accomplices have me outnumbered.”

_“You better believe it.”_

“Okay, okay. I'll pick up the wine, mind if I bring Dan?”

_“I'd be mad if you didn't. See you later, love you.”_

“Love you too Jeannie.” He hung up to see Dan grinning at him, eyes bright once more. “You're invited to dinner.”

“Jeannie cooking?”

“Yes, now get your coat; we have some wine to pick up.”

“Yes sir.”

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

These Streets of Ours  
calikocat

Word count: 3043

XXX

“Hey it’s about that time, we gonna break for lunch?”

Mike looked up at Dan and made a face. “Not if you're taking me to one of your health food places where they serve carrot juice.”

“It wouldn't kill you to eat a little healthier Mike.”

“Maybe not, but we both know that I'm not gonna drop from a heart attack either.”

“Must be nice, knowing you're gonna live forever.”

“Dan, Dragons don't live forever, we can just live for a very long time. But we're definitely not gonna starve to death today.” He winked. “Steve is in the building and he has lunch for both of us.”

“Now how do you know that?”

Mike tapped his temple, feeling Steve's amusement through their bond. “How else?”

Dan laughed. “Perfect, am I eating at my desk or do you mind if I join you?” 

“Tell you what, you leave that paperwork at your desk and you can join us.”

“You gotta deal.” Dan practically ran back to his desk to abandon the paperwork he'd had in his hands. Steve came into the bullpen then, a bag of food in one hand, a carry tray of drinks in the other. Dan took the drinks from him. “Man, am I glad to see you.”

“You talking to me or the food?” Steve asked, following him into Mike's office.

“The food obviously, its Mike's job to be glad to see you.”

“That it is, and what have you got for us today, Buddy boy?”

Steve winked in response to the old nickname, they couldn't exchange a kiss in public, so this was as good as it got. “Sub sandwiches from that deli we like so much.”

“You get your food from there often Steve?” Dan asked, handing Mike one of the drinks.

“Not too often, I think the last time I got food from there was a couple of weeks ago when Jeannie brought me lunch.”

Mike nodded. “Back when we were working the Sidle case, and then that night she cooked dinner for all of us.”

Steve handed Dan a sandwich. “Have you heard anything about the Sidles recently?” He pulled out a second sandwich and gave it to Mike, their fingers brushing while they shared a smile.

“Laura Sidle is going to be in an institution for years, it was decided she wasn't mentally competent to stand trial.” Dan said before taking a bite.

Steve sat in the chair beside Dan. “And the kids?”

“Shawn has been visiting Sara when he can in between jobs...the court won't award him custody of Sara.” Mike told him. “He was right about that, two kids just out of high school barely breaking even wouldn't be able to take care of a twelve year old girl.”

Dan swallowed and cleared his throat. “No matter how much they might want to, and Shawn's girlfriend would take Sara in if she could.”

“So Sara is still in the system.” Steve shook his head. “There's no one to take her in?”

“Besides Shawn and his girlfriend?” Mike nodded. “The girlfriend's parents offered, but they're getting on in years. She was something of a surprise baby herself and they're older than me and on a budget.”

“And Sara has no other family?”

“Well the court won't let any of Oliver's family take her in, not after the way he drove Laura over the edge.” Dan told him. “And Laura's family doesn't live close by.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Her sister lives in Wichita, Kansas and her mother lives even further east in Ohio. They need more than two weeks to get here to San Francisco, and those ladies haven't even decided which of them is going to take her in.” Mike shook his head. “If Shawn and his girl could just move into the bed & breakfast they might be able to take Sara in. At least it would give them a chance.”

“Poor kid, how's she doing?” Dan paused, sandwich halfway to his mouth and his eyes met Mike's, who studiously avoided Steve's gaze. “What's with the sudden silence? From what you've told me she's not a bad kid, how hard could it be to place her?”

“Well...you're right. Sara's not a bad kid.” Dan said. “Just a little odd, she had trouble fitting in with other kids.”

“She's quiet, Steve, and a real intellectual, she gets along better with adults than kids of any age and she always has her head in a book.”

“What aren't you saying?” His mate asked.

“She's in her fifth home since she went into the system.”

Steve's eyes widened. “Five foster homes in two weeks? And she's had no contact with her family?”

“Shawn checks on her nearly every other day, and he's been to see his mother at least twice now.”

“That's better than nothing.”

“Yeah.” Dan agreed. “I wish her aunt or grandmother would stop dragging their feet...but speaking of little girls...Are Jeannie and I still taking Jamie to the movies?”

Steve and Mike shared a look and Steve nodded. “You sure you want too? It’s not always easy taking a little kid to a movie.”

“Oh come on, Jamie's as good as gold when she's with us and this way you get to have a date night.” He winked at them.

Mike laughed. “And what movie are you taking our girl to see?”

“Little Miss Marker.”

“Must be a remake, I remember when that came out in the thirties.” He smiled at Steve's cheeky grin. “No comments about my age now.”

“Not from me.”

“How was the thirties version?” Dan asked.

“It was pretty good, that Shirley Temple was really something.”

xxx

“She's just darling, how old is she?”

Jean looked at the woman who had to be in her sixties. “She's two.”

“They're a handful at that age aren't they?”

“We wouldn't know, this little angel doesn't cause us any trouble.” Dan grinned at Jamie who was completely ignoring the conversation; too busy eating an ice cream sundae.

“It’s just so nice to see young married folks going out and spending time together like this with their children.”

Jean winked at Dan. “Oh we're not married.”

“I just like to pick up women at ice cream parlors.” Dan added.

The woman had no response to that and walked away in a huff. Jean giggled into her napkin. “We're horrible.”

“People shouldn't make assumptions.”

“No I guess not...but sometimes I think Mike does.”

“About what?” He asked, taking a bite of his frozen yogurt.

“About us.”

Dan choked on his yogurt. “Us? What us?”

“Exactly. We take Jamie out so much that he's assumed we're an item.”

“Really? I thought he didn't want you to date a cop.”

Jean grinned at him. “If it’s you I don't think he'd mind.”

“Jean, you're pretty much perfect but...”

She reached across the table and gave his arm a pat. “Don't worry Dan; you're like a brother to me.”

“Oh good, because you, Mike, and Steve are my family...and I don't want to mess that up.”

“And me?” Jamie asked; ice cream all over her face.

“And you Jamie.”

xxx

The radio was still playing in the living room, some classical station that Steve liked, just one piece of the puzzle that made up their date night that Dan had teased them about. Some date nights they went bowling, once in a while they caught a flick, tonight though their date night was at home. So the music Steve liked was playing, the candles were burning low on the bedside tables the leftover casserole was in the fridge and they were in bed.

Mike was braced up on his elbows, thrusting into the cherished man beneath him, in awe as always of the younger man. Steve was wrapped around him, nails digging into his back, legs locked around Mike's waist hanging on as if their lives depended on their connection. In a way it did, the bond kept them alive, but it was in no way a hardship.

“Steve.” Mike whispered his mate's name, voice almost reverent.

Steve let go of Mike's back, leaving marks, both were sure of that and reached for the headboard, hanging onto it for better leverage. Then Mike hit that one spot at just the right moment and Steve came with a yell, back bowing. Mike kept thrusting, leaning down to kiss the scar on Steve's chest, and followed him to oblivion. Then lay beside him, pulling out and holding Steve close.

They laid there together, catching their breath, bond still wide open between them and Mike smiled. “You're right.”

“Hmm?”

“You were thinking Jean and Dan need to take Jamie to the movies more often.”

“Oh that, yeah.” Steve nodded. “Yeah they do.”

Another thought filtered through and Mike rose up to get a better look at him. “So you can be as loud as you want huh?”

Steve laughed and rolled to face him and gave him a kiss. “Now, are we gonna do that again, or we gonna clean up so we're decent when the kids come back.”

“The kids huh?”

“All three.”

“Well my boy, we should clean up so we can put Jamie to bed, then we can do that again, only quieter.”

“I'm all for that.” Steve kissed him again and rolled away in search of his clothes.

xxx

They were dressed and cuddling on the sofa when Jean opened the door and came in, followed by Dan who was carrying a sleeping Jamie.

“How'd our girl do?” Steve asked, standing so he could kiss Jamie's forehead.

“She was an angel.” Dan smiled. “Her bed ready?”

“Yeah, come on.” Steve went into the bedroom that used to be Jeannie's and Dan followed.

While they were out of sight Mike gave Jean a wink. “So, did you kids have fun?”

“Now, Mike, don't start that again.”

“Don't start what? I'm not starting anything.”

She laughed and gave him a hug. “Dan is family, like a brother. There's never going to be anything between us. Besides, I thought you didn't want me to date a cop.”

“I didn't want you dating that hotdog that got you in the middle of a convenience store hold up.”

She huffed and rolled her eyes, but her response was cut off by the phone. Mike pulled away to answer it. “Hello.” There was heavy breathing on the other end of the line and he frowned. “Hello?”

“Lieutenant Stone?” Her voice was ragged, scared, and sounded like she'd been crying. Mike felt his blood run cold; he'd know Sara's voice anywhere.

“Sara? Sara what's wrong?”

“You said I could call.”

“That's right I did, anytime, day or night.”

“I had to run.”

“Run from what Sara? From who?”

“From Mr. Rallings.”

Mike wracked his brain for the name. “Your current foster father?”

“Yes.” Her voice caught somewhere between a hiccup and a sob.

“Sara did he hurt you?”

“He-he tried. Ronny stopped him.”

“Ronny?”

“The other kid staying with the Rallings.”

“Sara where was Mrs. Rallings when all of this was going on?”

“She's at Bingo...Lieutenant Stone...what if he hurts Ronny.”

“You let me worry about that and tell me where you are.” He reached for the pad and paper always by the phone and wrote down the address of the all night dry cleaners she'd taken refuge in. Then he wrote down the Ralling's address. “Just stay where you are Sara, I'll come get you.” He hung up and ripped the paper from the pad and looked up to see three horrified faces staring at him. “Dan, call back up to the Rallings address and get there as soon as you can.”

“You going to get Sara?”

“Yes I am...Jeannie I'm sorry to cut tonight short.”

“Don't worry about it Mike, I'll see you later.” She kissed his cheek. “I'll call a cab to get home.”

“Alright, see you Dan. Steve.”

“I won't wait up.” Steve saw him to the door with a kiss. “Go help the girl Mike.”

xxx

A black and white pulled into the parking lot of the all night cleaners just after he did. The two uniforms got out and nodded at him. “Lieutenant.”

“Sorry for the late call boys, but I need you to take statements. I don't know what kind of shape the victim is in, she may need medical attention.”

“No problem sir, we're on it.”

The front door was locked but the inside of the building was well lit, a tiny woman stood behind the counter with Sara by the phone. Mike held up his badge and both came around the counter, the woman unlocked the door and let them in. “You're the man she called?”

“Yes Ma'am. Lieutenant Stone, do you mind if these officers take your statement?”

“I don't mind at all.”

“Thank you for letting her use your phone.”

“I wouldn't turn a little girl away, what kind of monster does that.”

He smiled at her and looked closely at Sara. Her clothes were rumpled, her shirt torn a little and there was a bruise forming under her right eye. “Sara, are you hurt anywhere else?” Mike gestured to her eye. “Anywhere at all?” She shook her head, as if words suddenly failed her. “Would you mind if I took you to the hospital...just to be sure.”

“Okay.”

“Good, I'll have Ms Alders meet us there.”

“Mr. Stone?”

“Yes Sara?”

“What about Ronny?”

“You remember Inspector Robbins?” She nodded. “Well I sent him and some officers to check on your friend. Okay.” She nodded again. “Okay, let’s get you to the hospital.”

xxx

He'd used the phone at the cleaners so Nina Alders was able to meet him at the hospital. She stayed with Sara while a doctor, another woman, checked the girl over. Physically Sara was okay except for a few bruises, but things could have been so much worse, if her foster brother hadn't stepped in.

Ronny Allen had tripped Rallings when the man had tried to chase after Sara, giving her the chance to run and get out of the house and to the nearby cleaners. Rallings had then beaten the boy to unconsciousness. Dan and some uniforms got there in time to keep him from killing the boy and they got him to the hospital.

By the time the doctor was done with Sara the paramedics had brought Ronny in and she wouldn't leave until he was seen to. Which worked out well, Ms Alders needed time to check around by phone for a new place to put Sara. So Mike and Sara waited for a diagnosis, happy to hear that the doctor was hopeful, about his recovery. There were no broken bones, and no internal bleeding. Ronny was a very lucky kid, even though he was still unconscious.

Mike left Sara alone with the doctor and Ronny and checked in with Nina. “Any luck?”

“Not this time of night. Ronny will have to stay here obviously, but I may have to take Sara to a group home if I can find an open bed.”

“What if she stayed in police custody? After all I haven't taken her statement yet.”

“In jail?” She looked like she wanted to hit him with the phone receiver.

“No ma'am. I meant taking her to my house, there's an empty twin bed there.”

“I don't know...after her ordeal she might not want to be alone with a man.”

“If she doesn't I can call my daughter Jeannie over...but I don't live alone. My former partner and his little girl live with me. Steve is a few years older than Dan Robbins, and Jamie is two. Sara would be sharing a room with Jamie.”

“Well...if it’s okay with Sara. Your home would definitely be better than a group home.”

“My thought exactly.”

xxx

He wasn't surprised to find the living room light on, or Steve sitting on the sofa reading a book when he got home with Sara. “I thought you weren't going to wait up?”

“I lied.”

“I can see that.” Mike locked the door behind them and put his hands on Sara's shoulders. “Sara, this is Steve Keller, a very good friend of mine.”

Steve stood and offered his hand to her. “It’s nice to finally meet you Sara.” She accepted his hand and nodded at him, but didn't say anything. “Are you hungry? We have some leftover casserole.” She shook her head. “Well then how about a good night's sleep?

She tensed under Mike's hands. “It’s okay Sara. The only thing we ask of you is to not wake up Jamie.”

“Jamie?”

“Our little girl.” Steve told her the truth. “She's two. Wanna see?” Sara nodded and Steve tugged her away from Mike and led her to Jamie's room. Jamie was sound asleep in her crib and Sara smiled.

“She's so little.”

“She used to be even smaller.” Steve smiled, and then whispered, “The bed right there is yours if you want it.”

Sara nodded and suddenly let loose a huge yawn. “Thank you.”

Mike turned down the covers and they tucked Sara into bed. “We'll leave a lamp on in the living room.” Sara didn't respond, already falling asleep, so Steve stole a kiss from Mike and grinned.

“Let’s go to bed.”

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

These Streets of Ours  
calikocat

Word count: 1087

XXX

Mike woke to the smell of coffee and food as he often did in the mornings; the other side of the bed, however, was still occupied with Steve sleeping soundly beside him. He frowned, puzzled and sleep addled, wondering how Steve had managed to get the coffee and breakfast ready while still sleeping.

Then there was a light knock on the open door, Jeannie smiling in the doorway. “Good morning Mike.'

“Good morning. When did you get here?”

“Oh, about an hour ago. Dan called me, he wanted to make sure you slept in after your late night, and Steve doesn't have a class to teach until after noon.”

“Are the girls awake?”

“Mmhmm. Jamie is thrilled to have someone to play with, and Sara is really good with her. They're eating now, better hurry or there won't be any food left.” She ducked back out and Steve opened his eyes.

“You were awake?”

“Not until Jeannie started talking.” He leaned in for a kiss and Mike smiled into it. “So how long is Sara staying?”

“I don't know...would you mind if it was longer than a day or two?”

“Not at all.”

“Good. That kid needs a safe place, now let’s get dressed and get some of that food.”

xxx

After breakfast Mike took Sara to the Ralling's house, Alfred Rallings was in custody of course and would be for the foreseeable future. Mrs. Rallings, however, was home, subdued; red-eyed, and let them in so Sara could collect her things. She never said a word or made eye contact, whether from guilt or embarrassment Mike wasn't sure and it wasn't his job to find out. No homicide had occurred this time around. What was his job was getting Sara and Ronny's things out of that house.

Their next stop was the station where Dan was already hard at work on the reports, just because they didn't handle assault or attempted assault cases didn't mean they could avoid paperwork. They'd gotten involved so they were required to take part in the seemingly endless paperwork. What really horrified Mike though, was that his partner offered Sara some of his carrot juice and she liked it. Dan laughed at Mike and their antics made Sara smile.

He ushered her away from the young health food fanatic and got her settled in his office with her own cup of carrot juice, yuck. Before he even sat at his desk she had her nose buried in a criminology book of Steve's that had somehow made it into his office. Mike wasn't sure about letting her read it, but she seemed fascinated with it and was able to understand it. Sara truly was a bright child.

So while she was engrossed in the book he called the hospital to check on Ronny who was awake and the doctor was positive he'd make a full recovery. Bolstered by that good news his next call, to Nina Alders, was to get permission to keep Sara until her family could take her in. When he got off the phone she was staring at him, hopeful.

“I'm sorry Sara; I should have asked if you wanted to keep staying with me and Steve.”

“It’s okay. I like Steve and Jamie and… and Jeannie too.”

“Well good. Now we have to do something very important, something you probably won't like, but when we're done we can go see Ronny.”

“You mean my statement?”

“Yes, can you do that?”

“Yes, it'll be easier this time.”

Mike's heart broke a little. “Good girl.”

xxx

Ronny was glad to see that Sara was okay and Mike left the kids in Dan's company so he could speak to Nina Alders who had met them at the hospital once again.

They were watching from the doorway as the kids talked with Dan and Mike nodded in their direction. “This one is special huh?”

Ms. Alders nodded, eyes wet. “He and Sara have a few things in common.”

“Such as?”

“Death of a parent, witnessing that death.”

“His father?”

“No...” She shook her head. “His mother was raising him alone. A man broke into their apartment, raped and killed her.”

“Tell me he didn't get away.”

“He didn't. Ronny was hiding in a closet and saw the whole thing. He ID the man and he's still in prison.”

Mike sighed. “I hate that, the things kids, these kids see...no one should go through that.”

“But they do, that's why we're here.”

“You're exactly right...what will happen to Ronny now?”

“What else? Another set of foster parents.”

“Would you mind if I recommended someone?”

Ms. Alders managed a smile. “Not at all.”

He pulled an old business card out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. “Then give this man a call.”

“George Todd?”

Mike nodded. “He's a good man and his son is away at college.”

“Thank you. It’s not often police go above and beyond the call of duty when it comes to kids in the system.”

“Some of us always do.”

xxx

Sara woke with a start when the front door opened, reaching for her gun, but relaxed when she felt Mark through the bond.

“Hey sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you.”

She smiled and reached for him as he leaned down to give her a kiss. “Its fine, I was ready to wake up anyway.”

“Bad dream?”

“Did you see something through the bond?”

He nodded and settled beside her on the couch, putting his medical bag on the floor. “Flashes here and there of what happened to you after your father died. You never said anything about a policeman taking you in for a month or so before your grandmother and brother got joint custody of you.”

“I guess I blocked that part, the mind can do strange things.”

“That it can. Did you stay in touch with him?”

“No...No, I didn't, but I was only twelve. I'm sure he stayed pretty busy and simply lost track of me.”

Mark settled his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “Well, we have the next few days off. What do you want to do?”

“I...want to go visit my mom...”

“Then that's what we'll do.”

XXX


End file.
